100 ways to kill a Doctor: Orcs
by matuisgman
Summary: Another challenge story, not Amy or Leonard friendly, sort of odd in a fantasy setting and seems more like an idea.


** Don't own big bang theory. Something a little silly and too the point.**

Leonard was in a sunken arena surrounded by roaring crowd and facing a very large Orc Chieftain, Ugrar the Bloody of the Dugmaar Clan Holding a big massive maul. Both were armorless, a massive of green muscle and scars across from Leonard in his geeky cloths. He was given a wooden shield and an old sword, to make it fair an honorable since he carried no weapons. The fact they weren't warriors, mages or ruffians didn't really matter apparently.

Now how did Leonard end up on the bad side of an orc chief? Easy, challenge his right to be chief. You do that by defying his absolute rule, by saying your girlfriend is not his wife because he never had a human wife. Of course that only happened because they became members of the tribe, which Sheldon was to blame mostly. This was done solving a problem that saved the clan. Sheldon was solving orcish problems because they we rescued by said orcs. Being rescued from savage knolls, who ambushed them after a portal malfunction. Which was a total accident, both the portal and malfunction.

Though of course Leonard couldn't see how this was honorable, fair or even civilized. Not to mention they were feakin ORCS! He glanced up into the crowed to see Penny and Sheldon, both seemed distressed. Over a lot of things, most immediately his and Amy's impending deaths by the hands of said orcs and the fact that they couldn't get home. Leonard glanced behind him to see Amy quivering in the holding cage for her turn, having inadvertently challenged one of said chief's daughters. The one given to Sheldon as a reward for saving the tribe.

Penny watched with a lot of apprehension at the impending deaths of two of her friends, at least Sheldon was safe. At least they both were at this moment. She wasn't terribly happy about being told she was this Ugrar's wife, though he had some solid muscles and wicked battle scars. From her understanding from Sheldon there was no discernable way home and trying to escape would likely be hazardous, if not the orcs than other dangers in an unknown land. So it was best to play along, except Leonard. Though perhaps Leonard had formed something of a spine at an unfortunate time, and with a few words found himself now in a fighting pit. He wasn't too keen on letting his girlfriend be stolen from him, which was sweet if obviously naive. Penny was reluctantly willing to go along with this, with her gut wrenching.

A few feet away was Sheldon equally distressed as Penny, though perhaps less so than Leonard and Amy. Though his highly developed brain had deduced this was a logical outcome of actions. While barbaric and uncivilized in comparison to their old world. It would make sense their ideas would be much different. Not that this made Sheldon particularly happy, he was more concerned with the unsanitary conditions of the orc stronghold and the distressing fact they couldn't get home. At least as far as they knew.

Amy was watching through the cage, scared as shit. This was not how things were supposed to happen, these things were savage animals. First of all her bestie was forced to watch her beloved boyfriend be murdered by that brute who somehow thought he could simply declare her his wife. Which he had many, Amy was glad she wouldn't have to endure the humiliation and savagery of that monster. That thing declared that his daughter, another brutish beast was Sheldon's wife. This beast simply thought she could share Sheldon? What madness, that was not how things worked and Sheldon was her boyfriend, which now escalated to her being murdered. Not the justice these things claimed it to be.

Leonard's sizing up the situation was interrupted by an orc dressed in an ornate fashion, standing on a raised platform over looking the pit. He raised his hand as the crowd grew quite, and in a moment of fearful dread realized the fight was starting and he felt a wet trickle down his pants. A loud trumpet blew, a moment later a large roar from Ugrar and Leonard's eyes grew wide, stepping slightly back as the massive chieftain charged forward as the crowd erupted.

The massive orc jumps into the air and raised the massive maul over his head, Leonard turns tail and runs, to where Leonard didn't know and why didn't he start sooner. A loud crash as maul and orc slammed into the ground. A large shadow quickly appeared over Leonard's shoulder as he turned and found a maul heading toward him. By shear luck and happenstance Leonard raised his shield and only felt a glancing blow. However he was already out of breathe, and wheezing which this blow turned into coughing. He instinctively rolled from the pain, which was enough to dodge a heavy blow followed by an aggravated orc. Leonard tried to scramble away when a heavy foot landed on his back pinning him with excruciating pain as a large green hand gripped his head. Then a great pain shot through his neck as he felt himself being pulled.

Penny covered her mouth and had to suppress a scream as she watched her apparent husband hold her now former boyfriends head aloft to a cheering crowd. She could only watch a moment before having to turn away. She felt some pats as she sobs, they were some of Ugrar's other wives who are trying to be sympathetic. Then a small thought creeped into her head and a gut retch as the thought off Ugrar claiming his prize. After all she was the reason for this fight.

Sheldon had to turn and actually throw up as he saw his friends pitiful fight against an obviously superior foe, hence go along with it. His eyes caught Gorga, she was getting ready for her fight following her father. Sheldon glanced into the pit to see Leonard's body being hauled away and Ugrar climbing out of the pit. He hears a scream as Amy is dragged out of her cage and a spear tossed at her feet, he wasn't sure he wanted to watch. Gorga was one of the orcs to rescue them, and actually pretty friendly compared to others. He watched as his apparent wife jumped into the area welding two spears and nothing else. Sheldon would have blushed if he saw any reason too, it was simple anatomy.

Amy glanced at the spear at her feet as the barbaric uncivilized savages left her, after dragging her to her doom. The crowd suddenly cheered as Amy felt a rush of fear and dread, her eyes darting up as a very large and naked apparently female orc dropped into the pit. This female beast dropped down like a cat and crouched down in a three point, a spear in each hand. Shaking Amy picked up the spear as the crowd hushed and absolute terror filled her. A trumpet blast and Amy actually screamed as the crowd cheered, Gorga rose up and hurled on of her spears. Amy saw this coming and tried to formulate a plan but her body went stiff. She just got control of her body when the first spear hit, hit was heavy and sharp as she felt her world spin, vision blur, and her legs buckle. The pain was immense as she realized she was still breathing with a massive spear sticking out of her should, her own on the ground. She reached for the spear in her body and raised her blurred vison to see Gorga charging at her with a roar. But Amy could barely hear anything over her heart and blood pumping. The green beast jumped up an onto Amy, grabbing the imbedded spear and thrusting the second into her neck. Amy hit the ground in a gargled scream, her vision fading to a massive tusked maw getting closer.

Penny had dared a look at the crowds final cheer as the orc woman crouched over Amy's lifeless body. She was not feeling well as she simple sat and didn't make any noise, she had lost two of her friends today but not Sheldon. She blocked out the crowd cheering, they were lost and she felt alone. There was nothing they could do, Penny felt hopeless.

Sheldon didn't watch this very short, brutal and obvious outcome fight. It was a little more than he could take, Amy and Leonard by any terms in their former world, butchered without ay real hope of defending themselves. However, here wherever it may be, this was simply the way things are done. If they were humans this might have gone differently, apparently there where humans in this world but very far away.

Hours later found Penny along in a bed room, no conquering husband tonight. She actually told him off, she was spent, **exhausted**, boyfriend and friend dead, she had enough and screamed at Ugrar, punching him in the face. It felt good, but the next was a horrifying one as she wondered just how mad her husband was. Ugrar actually laughed and left her alone, she actually felt a little bad for punching him but she was still mad at him too.

Sheldon just buried himself in his work he had devised for himself, as well as his friends truthfully. The exhaustion and stress of the day finally caught up to him and he simply collapsed, hitting his head. He woke up a few hours later in a bed of furs, with a large arm of Gorga draped over him with her still naked form pressed up next to him. But she didn't smell of sweat or covered in anything like body fluids. Of course he freak out about being clean, and she did at least seem interested in what he was doing, even if she didn't get all of it.

**Yes, I know, no dialogue. I was trying to keep it short and it seems like a much bigger stories. Hope you like. **


End file.
